


Молочный воришка

by Topsyatina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Real Life, Romance, Teasing, Thief Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyatina/pseuds/Topsyatina
Summary: Дерек переезжает в новый город, чтобы начать жизнь заново, и все соседи уверяют его: здесь хорошо и спокойно, потому что напротив живёт полицейский. Но вскоре выясняется, что всё совсем не так. На их улице завёлся вор, промышляющий кражей только его молока.





	Молочный воришка

Агента, кажется, звали Айрин. Она трещала без умолку о том, какой прекрасный выбор сделал Дерек, как ему повезло с ценой и самим домом, ведь всё здесь было превосходно, словно раньше он жил на помойке, а теперь перебирается в цивилизацию. Хейл не перебивал её, слушал, хоть и закипал, словно чайник. Но он железобетонно решил купить чёртов «прекрасный» дом. Когда все документы были подписаны, Дереку вручили ключи, поздравив с покупкой и подарив от компании бутылку шампанского, Айрин добавила, что здесь ему будет спокойно. Он не понял реплики, поэтому задал уточняющий вопрос:  
\- Почему?  
\- На той стороне, через два дома от вашего, живёт полицейский. Его все зовут «шериф», хотя он даже не помощник такового. Мистер Стилински очень правильный, здесь его любят, хулиганы не бродят. Ни разбоев, ни воровства.  
\- Приятно слышать, значит, я могу не бояться за свою машину, - Дерек скосил глаза на Камаро, улыбнувшись, когда они с Айрин уже стояли на крыльце.  
\- Да, - она кивнула, пожала ему руку и укатила в контору.  
Долбанная калифорнийская жара душила, поэтому Хейл с бутылкой шампанского, которое будто бы раскалилось в машине девушки, поспешил в дом, где уже вовсю работал кондиционер. 

Как оказалось, «шерифа» действительно все любили. Он словно был гордостью улицы. Вечером того же дня, когда Хейл разгружал свои скудные пожитки из грузовика, который приехал на заказ, вполуха слушая водителя, что от ЛА ехать-то не близко, и Бейрексфилд можно смело посчитать захолустьем, к нему пришла пожилая соседка с подарком на новоселье. Дерек отвлёкся, представился, забрал брауни и попросил её прийти через час, выпить с ним чай, так как сейчас у него не было времени. Старушка вся расцвела на глазах, кивнула и ушла к себе. Водитель продолжил тарахтеть о низких домах на этой улице, о типичном тихом районе, где всем соседям будет слышно, как ты рыгаешь, смотря бейсбол, или пердишь. Хейл хмуро глядел на него, перетаскивая коробки. Словом, багажа у него было не так много, и он поблагодарил сам себя, потому что меньше придётся слышать бубнёж мужчины. Дерек расписался в получении вещей и мысленно дал пинка водителю грузовика. И когда он уже расслабился, поставив чайник, воздав хвалу предыдущим хозяевам, так как они оставили кое-какие предметы интерьера, он не ожидал увидеть на своём пороге клуб незамужних дам Керн-Каньон-роуд. Миссис Мелоун, ближайшая соседка, привела с собой, кажется, всех женщин их улицы и окрестных районов, судя по всему, тоже. Женщины ввалились в дом. Естественно, на всех ни чашек, ни места не хватило. Но они будто бы ожидали этого, поэтому пришли со своей посудой и подарками для холостого нового соседа. Вообще, Хейл был не рад такому к себе вниманию, но дамы одарили его всяческими изысками домашней кулинарии, от которой ни совесть, ни желудок не смогли отказаться. Пили чай в гостиной, компактно уместившись на диване и всех стульях в доме, которые были, и принесённых с собой тоже. Женщины смотрели на него с неприкрытым желанием узнать получше, только одна явно пожирала глазами: разведёнка. Они-то и рассказали про всех соседей, в том числе и Джона Стилински. Как понял Дерек, половина из них не прочь была бы сходить со Стилински на свидание, потому что «шериф» был всем хорош, ну, кроме лишь одной отрицательной черты – его сына. Пацан не выносил баб рядом с отцом, настраивал его против всех соискательниц женского счастья в лице Джона. Даже несколько раз шкодил, словно сам был героем фильма о трудном ребёнке. А Джон... его жена умерла давно, он на себе крест поставил и сына безмерно любил, прощая ему все шалости. Сейчас тот уже подросток и полностью посвящает себя школе, а набеги на сердце Джона уже больше никто не совершает. Хейл выслушал эту прекрасную историю, покивал, с удовольствием пережёвывая кусок принесённого кем-то пирога со шпинатом и курицей. Женщины сами убрали за собой посуду, перемыв её, загрузили еду в холодильник, даже, кажется, пыль на кухне вытерли и распрощались с Дереком. Он был рад рухнуть на диван в гостиной, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Но уже через пару часов в дверь позвонили. Это оказался мужчина средних лет, подтянутый, в форме полицейского. Весь его вид говорил об усталости.  
\- Я Джон Стилински, ваш сосед.  
\- Дерек Хейл, только переехал.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, Дерек пригласил мужчину войти. Джон поприветствовал парня в их городе, спросив, откуда он, почему выбрал именно Бейкерсфилд, кем работает и с кем уже успел пообщаться. Они посмеялись, когда Хейл рассказал о скоплении женщин в его доме, предложив «шерифу» пиво. Тот долго не думал, согласился. Они разговаривали больше часа. Вообще, Дерек не из тех, кто делится переживаниями, но полицейскому почему-то решил рассказать, что почти вся его семья погибла в пожаре, что осталось две сестры: одна путешествует, а вторая учится, - и дядя. Джон же сказал, что живёт с сыном, жена давно умерла от болезни, но они справляются. Коротко резюмировал о каждом доме на их улице, добавив, что тут достаточно одиноких женщин от двадцати до восьмидесяти, несколько семей с маленькими детьми и всего три с подростками, включая самого Джона. Так что воскресным утром детвора не будет мешать спать, если тот любит некоторое время понежиться в постели. А перед самым уходом посоветовал Дереку отправить заявку на местную ферму, так как их район обслуживает мистер Руквуд, а у него продукты высочайшего качества. По утрам приятно выпить настоящего молока с небольшим сроком годности, а не из пакета, в котором оно больше похоже на вату. Хейл сказал, что это очень заманчиво, и махнул на прощание Джону. Тот жил наискосок, на другой стороне, куда и показывала миссис Мелоун. 

Запрос на молоко Дерек отправил следующим утром, а ответ пришёл ему уже через сутки. В письме говорилось об оплате, качестве продукта и прилагалась экспертиза, сделанная в лаборатории. Цена обрадовала: всего девяносто пять центов за бутылку. Плюс, мистер Руквуд просил залог за стекло, пояснив, зачем это нужно и как сдавать бутылку. Всё было просто. Разносчик приносил молоко, стеклянную тару надо было вымыть и выставить на крыльцо, откуда она забиралась и ставилась новая. А залог взимался в случае, если Дерек разобьёт бутылку. В письме был вкладыш с данными банковского счёта, куда следовало отправлять деньги. Так как Хейл хотел получать молоко каждый день, ему нужно было совершать выплаты еженедельно. Если же он по какой-либо причине не желает получать продукт каждый день (болезнь, отпуск, командировка), то запрос на ферму следовало отправить за день до даты отказа, а потом, для возобновления поставки, была предусмотрена такая же процедура. Логично и удобно. 

Дерек решил, хоть финансы и позволяли ему ничего не делать, всё же найти работу. И он её получил в первом же сервисе. Приехал, поговорил с начальником, а тот сразу же согласился, только сперва протестировал Хейла. Надо было поменять свечи на пикапе. Он справился с блеском. Мистер Шелби остался доволен результатом, сказав, что тот принят. Дерек написал Коре, что обустроился и уже ждёт её на каникулы к себе в гости. А Лоре скинул смс со своим новым адресом, прося присылать теперь открытки на него. Дом надо было чуть-чуть освежить, чем он и решил заняться в свободное время. Съездил в молл, накупив кучу принадлежностей для ремонта, обои, плинтусы, краску и полку для обуви. И всё было бы хорошо, вот только с фермерским молоком начала происходить какая-то чертовщина. 

В первый день Дерек получил бутылку молока по расписанию, с удовольствием позавтракав, выпив кофе с ним, решив, что чёрный посмакует на работе. Молоко было жирным, вкусным и действительно настоящим. Он уже успел отвыкнуть от таких продуктов. Хейл решил, что если всё будет хорошо, то начнёт заказывать у мистера Руквуда ещё и сыр. Он вымыл бутылку, поставив её на крыльцо, и на следующий день получил всё такое же вкусное молоко. Но на третий случился коллапс: молока на крыльце не было. Дерек почесал недоумённо затылок, решив, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Загнался чёрным кофе, перекусив, поехал на работу с мыслью, что надо позвонить молочнику и уточнить, что случилось. Но забыл. К ним в салон пригнали мерседес с гигантской царапиной на всё правое крыло. Шелби доверил иномарку ему. Инцидент с молоком как-то забылся, пока Дерек не вернулся домой. На крыльце стояла вымытая пустая бутылка, готовая завтрашним утром смениться на точно такую же, только полную молока. Хейл почесал темечко, смотря на тару, как на призрака, ничего не понял и вошёл в дом. Но на следующее утро молока вновь не оказалось. Решив не ждать, Дерек позвонил на ферму и спросил, приносят ли ему молоко по расписанию, может, изменилось время или была совершена какая-то ошибка? Жена мистера Руквуда, которая отвечала за звонки и корреспонденцию, заверила Дерека, что всё в порядке, ему приносят молоко в районе без пятнадцати семь, как и всем на его улице, и если у него есть претензии к качеству, она готова выслушать его. Хейл стушевался, промямлил, что всё в порядке, и сбросил звонок. Он почесал глаз и стал собираться на работу. Вечером того же дня стеклянная бутылка стояла на его крыльце, дожидаясь смены утром. Дерек рыкнул, злясь. Что происходит? Мистика какая-то! Пропажа молока продолжилась. 

Дерек решил, во что бы то ни стало, выяснить, куда девается его молоко. Он завёл будильник, чтобы встать и встретить разносчика, но когда открыл дверь, заметил его уже у дома миссис Мелоун, а ещё парня в красной кофте, который заходил в дом Стилински. Молока не было. Окликать молочника в такую рань смысла не было, а то перебудит соседей, ещё полицию вызовут. Нахмурившись, он вошёл в дом, думая, что делать: спать уже нельзя, а на работу собираться рановато. Дерек решил содрать старые обои в свободной спальне на втором этаже.  
Встав на следующий день спозаранку, Хейл почти бегом спустился вниз. Разносчик был на той стороне, у дома разведёнки. Но смутило Дерека не это: парень в красной худи перебегал улицу, скрывшись в доме Стилински. Молока не было. Хейл решил, что так дело не оставит. Поёжился, перешёл дорогу и подошёл к парню-молочнику.  
\- Прошу простить меня, Вы, кажется, забыли оставить для меня бутылку.  
Парень оглядел его недоумённо, а потом улыбнулся:  
\- Стайлз сказал, что Вы проиграли ему в споре несколько бутылок молока.  
\- Стайлз? – не понял Хейл.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот, - сын мистера Стилински.  
Дерек сузил глаза, задумав недоброе. Он извинился перед разносчиком, ушёл к себе. Глупо в шесть утра стучаться в дом «шерифа» и орать, что его сын-придурок крадёт у Дерека молоко. Нахрена ему это надо? Никто не поверит. Джон покрутит пальцем у виска и сделает выговор за нарушение общественного порядка в столь ранний час и ложные обвинения. Нет, Хейл проучит гада, но сперва нужно поймать его за руку. 

На работе Дерек продумывал план по локализации мальчишки. Конечно, девяносто пять центов в день было и не жалко, но тут дело принципа: Дерек тоже хотел наслаждаться молоком, какого чёрта он должен делиться с ним за собственный счёт? Но действовать надо было аккуратно, так как отец поганца - полицейский. Хоть знакомство с Джоном у них прошло хорошо, будь Хейл старше, они бы подружились, но что в голове у любящего отца и представителя закона в одном флаконе? Да мало ли. Засадит его ни за что ещё. Поэтому Дерек решил, что сперва стоило застать пацана на месте преступления, а уж потом действовать по ситуации. Вечером, когда он вернулся домой, увидел, что пустая бутылка стояла на своём месте, как и всегда. Предвкушая разоблачение, Дерек завёл будильник чуть раньше, представляя, как ловит парня за руку, ругает его и с наслаждением выпивает предназначенное лишь для него молоко.  
Но он умудрился проспать. Чертыхаясь, собирался на работу. Отчего-то с любопытством смотрел в окно, завтракая. Разведёнка поливала газон, явно томно вздыхая. Пара машин проехала мимо: главы семейств спешили на работу. Из дома Стилински кто-то вышел, Дерек заметил движение и пошёл в гараж. Оттуда через пару минут выехал голубой джип, направляясь в сторону города. Водителя Дерек не разглядел, но был уверен, что за рулём сидит вор его молока. Он позволил себе на миг мысль об ответном воровстве, что можно отомстить, сперев их молоко, но эта идея была быстро задавлена: Хейлу не пять лет.  
Вечером на крыльце вновь стояла вымытая пустая бутылка. Дерек хмыкнул, а перед сном завёл два будильника. 

Он притаился около своей двери. Парень выбежал из дома, махнув разносчику рукой, надев капюшон на бегу, и поспешил к дому Хейла. Дерек улыбался плотоядно, слыша топот на лестнице. Он открыл дверь и вышел на порог ровно в тот момент, когда фигура в красной худи склонилась над бутылкой молока. Дерек хотел победоносно засмеяться, как доктор Зло, взять мелкого идиота за руку и отвести к дому «шерифа», прося объяснений и требовать наказать засранца. Но пацан выпрямился, смотря чуть растерянно на брюнета, выпаливая фразу, которая заставила растеряться их обоих:  
\- А ты охуеннее вблизи, чем я думал, - сказал он с придыханием, держа в руках злополучную бутылку.  
Дерек словно окаменел. Он ожидал оправданий, смеха, даже надменного взгляда и скорейшего бегства, но не этого. Стилински осмотрел его с ног до головы, покивал каким-то своим мыслям и опомнился быстрее, чем Хейл. Он улыбнулся одним уголком губ и тут же удрал домой, прижимая молоко к груди. Дерек остался стоять на пороге, категорически ничего не понимая. 

Сперва Хейл подумал, что ослышался, но вроде как слух его не подводил до этого ни разу. Он весь день ходил, как ударенный, размышляя про младшего Стилински. Зачем он крадёт его молоко? Неужели на хлопья не хватает? Надо было выяснить, но Дерек не знал как. Просто прийти в дом полицейского и расспросить подростка о мелком воровстве? Тупо как-то. Можно было подсечь Стайлза перед школой, но если «шериф» будет дома, он не поймёт, какого чёрта сосед домогается его сына и задерживает. Лучше всего, конечно, вновь застать поганца на своём крыльце и всё узнать за закрытыми дверьми. 

Но неделю Стилински не показывался. Нет, молока как не было, так и нет, но пацан больше не приходил к нему. Он крал бутылки совсем по-другому, и сперва Дерек не мог понять, как. Оказалось всё довольно просто: он подкупил Джорджа, разносчика, сказав, что Хейл ходит завтракать к ним с отцом, якобы обсуждая материалы некоторых дел, ведь Дерек хотел пойти работать в полицию, поэтому зачастил к ним. Оставалось не выясненным, как Джордж вообще поверил паршивцу, но факт оставался фактом: Стилински каждый день пил ЕГО молоко. Дерек так озлобился, что решил оформить доставку курьером чуть позже, когда мелкий придурок уезжал в школу, но дополнительные затраты того не стоили. А потом ему в голову пришла светлая мысль: надо отказаться от молока совсем. В тот день он пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа, решив написать на ферму отказ. На крыльце его ждала пустая бутылка и тарелка печенья. Это было неожиданно. Он подумал, что печенье могло быть от разведёнки, но оно было корявое, косое и слишком некрасивое. Дерек усмехнулся, поняв, что такое мог сделать только подросток без опыта. Хейл взял печенье, а уже на кухне чертыхнулся: молока-то не было, чтобы попробовать его как все нормальные люди.  
Отказ он почему-то не оформил. 

Видимо, Стайлз подкупил Джорджа только на одну неделю, потому что одним утром Дерек услышал, как по его лестнице поднимаются, а потом спешно спускаются дважды. Он решил проверить свою догадку. На следующее утро Хейл поджидал парня, притаившись. Тот пришёл, как по часам. Дерек открыл дверь и недобро посмотрел на него, протянув руку:  
\- Молоко моё, верни!  
Стайлз стушевался, открыл рот и посмотрел на соседа с неприкрытым благоговением.  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что твоя щетина настолько же сексуальна, как упругая попка в дорогих боксерах на рекламном проспекте?  
Пацан заулыбался. Дерек вновь врос в пол, застыв от удивления. Он выглядел как человек, которого парализовало током. Стайлз, ублюдок, дотронулся до скулы соседа, провёл двумя пальцами по щетине, о которой говорил минуту назад, и сразу же убежал, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
Дерек решил, что в следующий раз будет готов. 

Неожиданно к нему в гости пришла знакомиться очередная соседка. Женщина улыбнулась неловко, передавая Дереку пирог, говоря, что её зовут Мелисса МакКолл, она медсестра в местной больнице, всего в нескольких кварталах, ближе к городу. Она не пришла в первый день, когда он переехал, потому что в последнее время у неё были не очень удобные смены. Дерек пригласил её выпить с ним чай. По сравнению с печеньем, что подогнал ему Стайлз, которое на вкус было чем-то средним между чёрствым хлебом и лесным мхом, пирог Мелиссы оказался очень вкусным. Она рассказала о себе, замечая, что в холодильнике Дерека достаточно соседских подношений. Он отчего-то искренне рассмеялся, подтвердив, что многие одинокие дамы озаботились его питанием и вот уже вторые выходные притаскивают ему еду, мотивируя это тем, что он холостяк и сдохнет от голода в противном случае. Мелисса тоже посмеялась. Она сказала, что до неё дошёл слух, что их новый сосед – красавчик, правда, слишком молодой для всех свободных дам, кроме пары девиц в начале улицы. А потом она упомянула Стайлза. Тут Дерек стал серьёзен, принявшись слушать крайне внимательно. Оказалось, что её сын Скотт и этот идиот - лучшие друзья. И у младшего Стилински СДВГ. Тут Хейл понял, что к чему, и даже злиться на него перестал, оправдав действия парня. Когда же Мелисса ушла, он пришёл в себя, решив: какого чёрта он так легко простил воровство соседского придурка? Ну СДВГ у него, а голова-то на плечах есть? Тем более, он не просто забор на участке Хейла царапает или топчет его газон, что можно было бы простить. Засранец ворует молоко! А воровство – преступление. Нет, надо выяснить, какого хрена Дерек всё это терпит, услышать объяснения и пресечь дальнейшее хищение продуктов питания, предназначенных для Хейла. 

Выловить Стайлза Дерек смог только через четыре дня. В мастерской было много работы, поэтому хотелось отдохнуть и поспать. А вот почти в конце недели он смог встать в половину седьмого, чтобы вновь обнаружить парня на своём крыльце, только на этот раз в зелёной толстовке. Он уже хотел было бежать, когда открылась дверь, но застыл, повернув голову, смотря на Хейла. Дерек, долго не думая, схватил его за капюшон, дёрнув. Стайлз чуть не упал, но удержался, захрипев, что сосед его задушит. Дерек схватил парня за руку, втаскивая в дом. Тот прижимал к груди бутылку с молоком, испуганно смотря на брюнета. Тот зажал его, припечатав к стене.  
\- Какого хрена ты, сучонок, воруешь у меня молоко? Своего мало?  
\- О Господи, чувак, когда ты в тот раз задал свой вопрос, я уже успел поплыть от твоего голоса, какой же он охренительный, но сейчас, когда ты злишься, я млею. Серьёзно. Не подумай, что я тряпка и никогда не встречал охуенных мужиков, нет, таких как ты, не встречал, но сталкивался с похожими, от которых пёрло крутизной, но ты – дело другое, потому что такого соседа у нас ещё не было, и твоё хмурое лицо, когда ты возвращаешься домой вечером, оно прямо...  
Пацан трещал так быстро и не затыкался, что хотелось приложить его затылком об стену, только чтобы бессвязный поток прекратился. Хейл разозлился, рыкнув на него.  
\- Замолчи немедленно!  
Стайлз всё ещё смотрел испуганно, сглотнув.  
\- Я спросил, какого хуя ты прёшь у меня молоко? – как можно спокойнее спросил Дерек.  
\- Чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание, - ответил он, словно это лежало на поверхности.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя СДВГ, но ты перешёл границу, парень, - запугивающе.  
\- Ой ли? - улыбнулся Стайлз так просто и широко, что Хейл смутился. – Если бы ты злился, как сейчас, на мои шалости, то давно бы написал мистеру Руквуду, отказавшись от молока или сказал бы моему отцу. Я могу сделать вывод, что тебе нравится эта игра. Как будто ты кайфуешь, пытаясь поймать меня. Поэтому я продолжу таскать у тебя молоко, а ты мне ничего не сможешь сделать, потому что мой отец полицейский, я знаю законы, и я несовершеннолетний. То есть, тебе нельзя меня бить и насиловать, хотя, технически, - Стайлз сделал поправку, - я достиг возраста согласия, и если ты подумал о сексуальном насилии, то я готов рассмотреть этот вариант, а...  
Он не договорил, потому что Дерек заткнул ему рот рукой, злясь сильнее. Он был на грани того, чтобы просто избить пацана, так тот его раздражал сейчас. Медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, Дерек встряхнул парня, как марионетку, зло посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Перестань воровать моё молоко!  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стайлз, - только при одном условии.  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить ультиматумы!  
\- И всё же, я упорный и от своего не отступлюсь, - выгнул бровь подросток. – Пинать будешь, отстреливаться – я всё равно буду пиздить твои бутылки.  
\- Хорошо, что тебе надо?  
\- Я отдам тебе молоко, - он посмотрел на свои руки, всё ещё сжимающие тару, - если ты поцелуешь меня.  
Он не шутил. Смотрел прямо, немного пугливо, но настырно. Дерек отошёл от него, убирая руки, и не мог понять, что конкретно ощущает в этот момент. Стайлз расценил его замешательство по-своему. Пожал плечами, открыл дверь и убежал к себе, забрав с собой молоко. 

Дерек уже написал отказ, но забыл его отправить, так как на работе был завал: им пригнали несколько дорогих автомобилей, а двое механиков ушли в отпуск, один неожиданно заболел. Хейл не думал о противном мальчишке, даже успел подзабыть инцидент, произошедший у него дома. Пустые бутылки на крыльце уже не замечались, воспринимались как само собой разумеющееся. Стайлз оставлял на его крыльце маффины, круассаны, печенье, сопровождая сладости запиской, что всё это из пекарни, купленное, так как он догадался, что предыдущий кондитерский шедевр ему не удался и травить соседа он не собирается. Хейл хмыкал, смотря на подарки, вспоминал об отказе от молока и божился, что завтра точно его отправит. И забывал. 

В мастерской было жарко. Блядская калифорнийская жара набирала обороты, кондиционер еле справлялся с раскалённым воздухом, поэтому все оставшиеся мастера, которые работали, не покладая рук, ходили чуть ли не голышом. Шелби не возражал, самое главное, что заказы выполнялись в срок. Дерек лежал под автомобилем, осматривая карданный вал. Ему что-то не нравилось. Он отвлёкся от своих мыслей, услышав, что в цех заехало ещё одно авто, а знакомый голос тараторил со скоростью света:  
\- Нет, понимаешь, просто он такой горячий, Скотт, что я готов подохнуть от одного его взгляда. Не знаю, как назвать грёбанное помешательство, и мне стыдно, что я пру его молоко, покупаю выпечку, как будто ухаживаю за нерадивой девчонкой-аутистом. Но поделать с собой ничего не могу. Стою, выбираю ему в подарок фруктовые корзинки, улыбаясь, как псих. Даже Саманта меня спросила, неужели я нашёл себе девчонку. А Лидия поржала, когда я признался ей. Она вообще как-то зло отреагировала, хотя знает, что я больше к парням неравнодушен, но смеяться над моей растерянностью не перестала. Серьёзно, я на грани. Даже подумал ему шарики купить, уже даже прикинул, как написать записку. Не знаю, не знаю. Чёртов Хейл, зачем он вообще приехал в наш город, почему поселился именно на нашей улице, а? Жил бы я спокойно, продолжил бы жрать горстями аддерол, страдая от панических атак. Но какой же он красавчик, я не могу заставить себя не думать о нём, особенно когда вижу его, возвращающегося домой или по выходным, а как он чинил водосток...  
Дерек вылез из-под машины, свирепо смотря на парочку у голубого джипа, направился прямо к ним. Он схватил Стайлза за ворот и припечатал к его автомобилю, слыша, как тот охнул. Стилински зарделся, явно не ожидая, что их могут подслушать и что это может быть именно Дерек. Он не стал оправдываться, смотрел в зелёные глаза с вызовом.  
\- Ты решил вывести меня из себя, сучоныш? Совсем страх потерял? Я же тебя размазать могу прямо по этому полу!  
Скотт шарахнулся от них, наблюдал и не мешал. Стайлз лишь хмыкнул, певуче протянув:  
\- Я забыл упомянуть, что мой отец полицейский?  
Хейл рыкнул на него, но это не возымело никакого эффекта.  
\- Перестань доводить меня кражей молока и подсовыванием хлебобулочных изделий, потому что когда-нибудь, а это будет в ближайшее время, я застану тебя на своём крыльце и запихну все эти круассаны тебе в жопу!  
\- Пустые угрозы, Хейл. Тебе ведь это нравится, - он вновь улыбнулся. – Я как Красная шапочка, которая приносит Волку подарочки, задабривая. И Волк рано или поздно сдастся! Уговор всё ещё в силе, хмурый тугодумушка. Молоко на поцелуй. Не согласен – терпи. А если согласен – ты знаешь, где и когда меня найти.  
Стайлз выпутался из хватки Дерека, поправив рубашку, оглядел механика. Тот был в джинсах и белой майке, которая немного испачкалась, но достоинство её было в другом: она облепляла идеальный пресс. Стилински удовлетворённо облизнулся, подошёл к Скотту, держась на безопасном расстоянии от соседа, сказал напоследок:  
\- Поласковей с моей деткой, - кивнул на джип. – Чуть что не так, и я буду приходить сюда каждый день. КАЖДЫЙ, - он повёл бровями и удалился в офис к шефу, оформляя ремонт. 

Дерек скрипя зубами приводил джип в порядок, думая, что при первом удобном случае задушит мальчишку. А в свой выходной оформил всё-таки отказ от молока, объяснив мистеру Руквуду это тем, что скоро он уезжает. Не мог сказать правду, да и не захотел. Паршивец Стилински явно расстроился, когда узнал об этом. Тарелка с эклерами стояла на крыльце, в записке было написано, что Стайлз уже привык к большему количеству молока и ему жаль, что Дерек такой жмот, ведь подрастающему организму нужен кальций. Отчего-то Хейл улыбнулся.  
Но на отказе от молока беды Дерека не кончились. Мелкая соседская поганка начала снабжать его не только сладким, которое он, между прочим, с удовольствием ел, но и домашней едой. Если выпечка у Стайлза получалась хреновой, то вот паста, лазанья и салаты – очень даже неплохо. Да, делал он это не каждый день, но всегда, когда холодильник Дерека пустел. В итоге, тот уже подзабыл, когда в последний раз был в супермаркете и приносил домой пакеты с едой. И в целом, Хейл понимал, что ему действительно это нравится, но ровно до того момента, когда его и Стилински сталкивает нос к носу. Почему-то в такие минуты Стайлз его дико бесил. 

Кора позвонила брату и отшила его, сказав, что на каникулы она едет во Флориду с новым бойфрендом и не хочет задохнуться в Калифорнии от жары. Лора прислала открытку из Анкориджа, написав, что на Аляске волшебно, и Дерек сам должен увидеть эти красоты своими глазами. Почему-то ему захотелось увидеть всё это прямо сейчас, но не лететь на Аляску, конечно. Дерек поехал в ближайший видеопрокат, чтобы взять двд с видами полуострова. Он с задумчивым видом прошёлся по рядам, выбирая диски, решив взять все про Безумного Макса, разнообразив свои выходные. Когда Дерек вышел, подойдя к своей Камаро, то услышал заливистый смех. Он повернулся в сторону источника звука и увидел Стайлза, который вывалился из пиццерии с каким-то парнем. Тот явно тоже был школьником. Они смеялись вдвоём, остановившись у джипа Стилински.  
\- Ох, я буду вспоминать её лицо вечно! Эти огромные, полные ужаса глаза, - сказал, продолжая смеяться, парень, - Стайлз, нельзя так пугать людей.  
\- Но согласись, - разумно рассудил тот, - что вышло прикольно.  
Он лучезарно улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, смотря на своего спутника. Дерек с удивлением понял, что Стайлз - очень симпатичный мальчик. Раньше он воспринимал его вроде как домашнего паразита, который иногда гадит, появляясь время от времени. Но сейчас он казался просто подростком, немного нескладным, но приятным. Парень улыбнулся, смотря на Стилински, и вычурно галантно открыл дверь джипа, так как Стайлз держал в руках коробку с пиццей.  
\- Тогда, до понедельника, - сказал сосед, кивнув.  
\- Да.  
Парень посмотрел на него немного иначе, чуть склонился, чтобы поцеловать, и Дерек готов был дать руку на отсечение, что Стайлз был не против. Он уже собрался прикрыть глаза и сам чуть подтянуться, но в последнюю секунду передумал. Отвернувшись, немного засмущался, но не выдал этого.  
\- Извини, - сказал парень разочаровано.  
\- Ничего.  
Стилински положил коробку на пассажирское сидение и уже хотел сесть за руль, как парень спросил его:  
\- У тебя есть кто-нибудь? Скажи мне, я должен знать, чтобы понимать, на что надеяться.  
\- Нет, но, - Стайлз отвёл глаза, раскидывая мозгами, - я не могу. Ты приятный, и я отлично провёл время сегодня, но, наверное, просто не готов. Понимаешь?  
\- Конечно, - парень улыбнулся. – Ты только не затягивай и дай знать, как решишь. Я очень заинтересован в тебе, - сказал он, поцеловав подростка в щёку.  
Стайлз попрощался с ним, сел в машину и уехал. Дерек решил немного подождать, чтобы не ехать прямо за Стилински, а то подумает ещё, что Хейл следит за ним. 

На Керн-Каньон-роуд, между двумя перекрёстками, на абсолютно открытой местности, голубой джип заглох. Дерек притормозил рядом с ним. До мастерской надо было ехать три мили в обратную сторону, а тащить его до дома – не резон.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Хейл, подойдя к машине.  
Стайлз внутри бил руль, а как увидел приближающегося к нему соседа, перестал. Открыл дверь, вышел и гневно сказал:  
\- Это ты чинил мою детку, и она заглохла прямо посреди сраного поля!  
\- Что, Золушка, лопнула твоя тыква? – полюбопытствовал Дерек, набирая телефон офиса.  
Стайлз с чувством говорил, что буксировка будет стоить денег, новый ремонт, замена каких-нибудь шестерёнок выльется в приличную сумму, которую он должен выложить, а это скопленные на каникулы карманные деньги. До жути обидно! Бубнил до тех пор, пока не приехал эвакуатор. Стилински оформил приём своего джипа, вздохнул и пошёл в сторону дома по обочине. Идти было больше мили. Дерек покачал головой. Пацан с коробкой пиццы смотрелся комично.  
\- Садись, я подвезу тебя, тоже ведь домой еду, - окликнул он подростка.  
Тот развернулся, не поверил в то, что услышал, а потом побежал обратно, садясь на пассажирское сидение Камаро. Он погладил кожаное кресло, панель передач и дверь, говоря, что детка Дерека ему очень нравится. Ехали молча, что было странно, ведь Стилински трещал даже, наверное, во сне.  
\- Ты сам не свой, - заметил Хейл.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы мой словесный понос затопил твои уши? – едко. – Я не в настроении.  
Тем лучше для Дерека. Стайлз смотрел на привычный пейзаж, держа коробку на коленях. Молчал, только жевал задумчиво губы.  
Когда они приехали, то парень не спешил выходить из машины.  
\- Ты красивый, - сказал он, не смотря на водителя, - почему у тебя нет девушки?  
\- Потому что, - ответил Дерек.  
\- Ладно, тогда парня?  
\- Не твоего ума дело, - начал вскипать Хейл, - вываливай из моей машины и пиздуй домой, - грубо.  
Стайлз вышел, но перед этим успел бросить как-то слишком убито обозлённому Дереку:  
\- Я бы хотел быть твоим парнем. 

После того вечера Дерек начал возвращать все сладости Стилински. Как только он видел очередной десерт на своём крыльце, то сразу же относил его к дому «шерифа». Почему-то ему было стыдно. Он вспомнил разговор Стайлза и того парня у джипа, тон паршивца, когда они сидели в его машине. Сложить два и два было несложно. Хейл и сам уже был не рад, что перебрался в Бейкерсфилд. Через несколько дней Стайлз перестал оставлять на его крыльце сладкое, решив, видимо, отступить. И тут Дерека начали преследовать неудачи, как под заказ. 

Он хотел съездить к сестре в ЛА, но Шелби его не отпустил, объясняя, что персонала мало и кто как не Дерек будет работать. Затем, Хейл позвонил дяде, подумывая полететь к нему в Нью-Йорк, истратив свой отпуск там, но Питер его отбрил, сказав, что у него новая любовница и они летят в Майами. Конечно, Дерек мог бы поехать с ними, если ему совсем уж деваться некуда. Племянник категорично отказался. Лора была вне зоны доступа, хотя Дерек мог бы представить себя ползающим по горам Аляски. Но выходило так, что он останется дома, сдыхая от блядской жары, смотря старые фильмы прямо под кондиционером. Друзей у него почти не было, а новых в этом городе он не завёл, ну разве что Дюка, коллегу по мастерской. С ним можно было выпить пива и обсудить баб, но не более.  
А потом каким-то боком его Камаро начала пыхтеть, задыхаясь. Дерек разочарованно ремонтировал свою машину, понимая, что нужно заказывать детали из Лос-Анджелеса, так как здесь их не было в наличии. Ездить ему теперь на автобусе до работы и обратно. Естественно, ремонт Шевроле ударит по его карману, хоть и не больно. Хейл был вечно злым, до ужаса недовольным жизнью. Его старались не трогать. Он всего месяц живёт в новом доме, в этом городе, а уже столько произошло, словно лет десять минуло, не меньше.  
Последней каплей стала тарелка печенья на его крыльце. Оно было ещё теплым. Крупные куски шоколада рассыпались на ровных песочных дисках, но оно явно не покупное. В записке было написано, что Стайлз сожалеет о крошке-Камаро, так как она сломалась, и он заметил, что Дерек теперь ездит на автобусе. И, возможно, это печенье хоть немного поднимет ему настроение, потому что Стайлз старался и теперь печёт более или менее сносно. Дерек хмыкнул, отодвинул пищевую плёнку и взял одно печенье. Оно и правда было вкусным, молочный шоколад прямо таял во рту. А потом Хейл зло захохотал, так как ему до безумия захотелось молока, которого, безусловно, в доме не было. Наверное, это нервы и злоба, скопившиеся за последние дни. Надо было кому-нибудь вмазать. И почему-то именно сейчас Хейл решил пойти выяснить отношения со Стилински, который почти месяц воровал у него то самое долбанное молоко, за которое Дерек исправно платил. Тарелка с печеньем так и осталась на крыльце. 

Стайлз остолбенел, увидев за дверью Хейла, но тут же пришёл в себя. Он, слизнув молочные усы над верхней губой, вытер от крошек рот, держа в руках тарелку с точно таким же печеньем, которое преподнёс Дереку, и стал отчего-то тянуть свою футболку вниз. Было жарко, поэтому пацан был лишь в ней и трусах. Из гостиной доносился диалог из фильма, который Дерек узнал, но продолжил смотреть хмуро на парня, стоя на пороге, не отвлекаясь от своих помыслов.  
\- Ты не вовремя, - неуклюже извинился Стилински, - там Кирк и Спок выясняют отношения, это довольно интересно, я не хотел бы пропустить, - сказал Стайлз немного виновато.  
Дерек уже хотел было завести шарманку про блядское молоко, но осёкся, осмотрев Стайлза. Он выглядел крайне комично и отчего-то ужасно соблазнительно.  
\- Тебе не понравилось печенье? – спросил тихо тот. – Или ты пришёл за молоком, у тебя же теперь нет его, я дам, у нас есть, так, как тебе печенье, неужели я переборщил с шоколадом, или оно сухое на твой вкус? Я, конечно, не кулинар, но всё же, - Стилински пошёл за бутылкой молока, быстро говоря. – Если хочешь, оставайся, посмотрим фильм вместе, потому что напёк печенья я много, да и молока закупил, потому что когда лопаю, то вообще остановиться не могу, понимаешь...  
И всё. Как будто хрустнул сук, сломавшись пополам под ногой. Дерек увидел Стайлза, который в одной руке держал тарелку с печеньем, во второй – молоко, и подумал, что хочет все три вещи сразу. Он резко подошёл, взяв парня за футболку, и тут же прижался к нему губами, ощущая вкус продуктов во рту Стилински. Бутылка упала на диван, а вот тарелка на пол. Откололся лишь край, но печенье рассыпалось. Дерек заставил Стайлза попятиться, уперевшись в стену, и уже с напором поцеловал, ворвавшись языком в его рот. Он замычал, но обхватил соседа за шею, наслаждаясь. Хейл почти кусался, а не целовался, и школьнику это нравилось. Он много раз представлял, как Дерек его целует, но не думал, что тот окажется настолько пылким и жалящим его язык своим.  
\- О Господи, наконец-то, - вымолвил Стайлз хрипло, когда Хейл начал вылизывать его шею. – Чувак, я не знаю, может, я душу дьяволу продал и забыл, но это лучший вечер в моей жизни. Клянусь, что в печенье я ничего не подсыпал, хотя мог бы. Мне стрёмно немного от того, что сейчас происходит, но если ты остановишься, то я сам тебя задушу!  
Дерек вновь поцеловал его, только чтобы тот перестал трындеть. И Стайлз отвечал, слегка неумело, но со всем подростковым упрямством, почти повиснув на нём кулем. Он кайфовал от этих движений губами, тёрся об Хейла, поскуливая сквозь поцелуй.  
\- Не знаю, как далеко ты готов зайти, - зашептал Стайлз, трясь как собака об Дерека, - но должен предупредить тебя, что я девственник. Только не читай мораль, я знаю, что в семнадцать это вообще отстой, но так вышло, тем не менее, ко всему прочему, - он уже начал задыхаться, потому что его шею одновременно вылизывали и царапали щетиной, - у меня есть презервативы, даже для самых крупных членов, я, можно сказать, коллекционер, и купил их, когда тебя впервые увидел, мне почему-то захотелось, хотя я не знал тогда, что так сильно западу на тебя, да и члена твоего не видел, считай, авансом польстил, но они есть, да, так что, имей в виду, а ещё смазка, правда, со вкусом клубники и разогревающая, хотя, - он хмыкнул, - это лишь умелый маркетинговый ход, потому что нихрена она не разогревает, но это же ничего, да, ну, нормально?  
Дерек оторвался от него, посмотрел со слабой улыбкой.  
\- Твой отец дома?  
\- Нет, он на дежурстве, - сказал тихо Стайлз, в миг испугавшись, что сейчас его кинут, оставив возбуждённого досматривать фильм.  
\- Тогда прекрати так много говорить и веди меня в спальню.  
Он сглотнул, метнулся, выключая телевизор, а на сколотую тарелку и валявшееся печенье даже внимания не обратил. Стилински указал наверх и кивнул, боясь трогать Дерека. Он вошёл в комнату, начав мять свою футболку.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал его Хейл, говоря спокойно. Пацан посмотрел на него испуганно, - ты понимаешь, что для меня это статья?  
Стилински стал серьёзен и сказал, не колеблясь:  
\- Никто не узнает. Я никому не расскажу, да и ты, думаю, тоже. Я не из тех, кто хвастается такими вещами. А друзьям признаюсь, когда мне уже стукнет восемнадцать.  
Стайлз слабо улыбнулся, скинув одеяло с кровати и потянулся за презервативами и смазкой.  
\- Только скажи мне, - пацан смутился, - ты же ко мне не трахаться изначально ведь пришёл?  
\- Нет, я хотел выяснить отношения и поговорить о краже молока.  
\- Что ж, - Стилински положил все предметы на кровать, снимая с себя футболку и трусы, - наказание твоим членом я готов понести. Только, - он опустил глаза, а потом поднял и посмотрел на Дерека настырно и смело, - я ничего не умею, нет, в теории знаю, но никогда не пробовал на практике. Слушай, чувак, мне стыдно в этом признаваться, что я такой мудак неопытный, и ты можешь сбежать, потому что я никогда ни с кем не был. И сосать я не умею, только дрочить, но думаю, тебе это нафиг не надо, ты и сам себе подрочить можешь, а я вот...  
Дерек выдохнул, приказав себе не раздражаться, и остановил мальчишку.  
\- Стайлз, если ты вновь начнёшь тараторить, я уйду и не вернусь.  
Стилински кивнул, поняв всё. Смотрел, как напуганный кролик, но храбро подошёл к Дереку, представ перед ним обнажённым, не стесняясь.  
\- Я много раз думал о своём первом разе, - начал он, обнимая Хейла, - но и представить не мог, что он будет с таким горячим парнем, как ты, - он сглотнул. – У меня трусы задымились, как только я тебя увидел.  
\- Стайлз, - с угрозой, - ты болтаешь!  
\- Всё-всё, больше не буду!  
Дерек сам не понял, почему его переклинило, ведь Стайлз его раздражал, но то, что сейчас парень жался к нему и самозабвенно отвечал на спокойный поцелуй, ему очень нравилось. Дерек разделся, выставив для Стайлза свой член, который был не гигантского размера, но крупный, и Стилински, боясь сделать что-то не так, попробовал пососать его. И постепенно вошёл во вкус. Прикрыв глаза, ласкал ствол соседа, постанывая, как ему нравилось. А потом решил взять глубже и подавился.  
\- Ну что же ты делаешь? – спросил Дерек, умиляясь.  
Стайлзу на глаза выступили слёзы, но он заулыбался.  
\- Хотел тебя впечатлить.  
\- Ты и так это сделал, когда пёр у меня молоко и вводил в ступор своими фразочками.  
Стилински отмахнулся, вновь насаживаясь на член, борясь с собой. И Дерек не удержался, взял его за волосы, зашипев, как ему это понравилось. Стайлз ликовал, стараясь брать глубже, хоть и давился. Но в целом, справился, потому что Хейл отстранил его от себя и жарко поцеловал. А член его стоял гордо.  
\- Ложись на спину!  
Хейл как-то сразу переменился, и Стайлз уже хотел испугаться, потому что его уложили, развели ноги и бесцеремонно начали готовить, протолкнув в дырку пока только один палец. Но Дерек взял в рот его пенис, приласкав. И Стилински готов был сдохнуть. Он ёрзал, стонал, бранился, говоря, что это просто охуенно, лучше, чем «Звёздные войны», «Стартрек» и «Стражи галактики» вместе взятые. И Дерек должен отстать от него, иначе он позорно кончит ему в рот, спустит, как малолетка, а он не такой, он хотел дотерпеть до конца. Но Хейл его не послушал, просто смазал пальцы, не жалея смазки, начав ритмично брать в рот и растягивать парня. Тот уже стонал в голос, матерясь откровенно. Его руки шарили по простыне, губы пересыхали, а рот не закрывался. И сейчас Дерека не раздражал этот трёп. Он казался даже нужным в данной ситуации, отвлекающим парня. В момент Стайлз заскулил как-то неправдоподобно и спустил, закрывая ладонями лицо. Ему было стыдно. Хейл хмыкнул, начав целовать кожу его живота, рядом с пупком, трахая пацана уже двумя пальцами.  
\- Не смущайся.  
\- Заткнись, - прошептал зардевшийся Стайлз. – Стыдоба-то какая, Господи.  
Дерек улыбался, ему нравился такой Стилински. Пройдя языком у пояса, он собрал пару капель спермы подростка, заставив того дрогнуть. Хейл выпрямился. Большим пальцем свободной руки он провёл по струе семени, увлажнив его, а потом посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот зачарованно за этим наблюдал. Дерек поднёс свой палец к губам парня, провёл по контуру, получая какое-то животное удовольствие от этого. Стилински лизнул подушечку, пробуя себя на вкус. Он продолжал смущаться. Дерек подмазал, войдя в него тремя пальцами, возвращаясь к основному своему занятию. Стайлз осмелел, дотянулся до его члена, став гладить и облизывать губы.  
\- Можно, - его голос дрогнул. – Можно я надену на тебя презерватив?  
Дерек кивнул. Стайлз чуть приподнялся, трясущимися пальцами разорвав упаковку, не смотря на мужчину. Он раскатал резинку в пальцах, с придыханием придвинувшись к паху Хейла. Аккуратно потянул, смотря так, будто лабораторную делает.  
\- Нормально? – спросил неуверенно, когда закончил.  
\- Да. Стайлз, - Дерек вновь уложил парня, зачерпнув много геля, - будет больно.  
\- Я знаю, - он кивнул.  
Хейл в последний раз подмазал, подставив пенис к анусу. Стайлз хоть и храбрился, но его ощутимо трясло. Он даже зажмурился для надёжности, схватившись за простынь.  
\- Ты уже?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Дерек.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Замолчи!  
\- Просто мне надо знать, я вот уже гей, да, официально?  
Дерек закрыл ему рот рукой для верности и вошёл. Сперва только головкой, дав Стилински отдышаться, хотя он замычал, распахивая ошарашенно глаза, потом до середины, а уже через минуту полностью. Стайлз судорожно пытался вырваться, трепыхался, но Хейл всем собой обнял его, поцеловал, утешая. И он затих, только глаза увлажнились.  
\- Всё нормально, дыши и не думай ни о чём.  
\- Меня разорвало!  
\- Глупости.  
\- Прямо распидорасило, как будто в жопу гранату засунули.  
Хейл стал его целовать, начав двигаться. И если изначально Стайлз терпел, шипя от боли, то потом, как и в случае с минетом, вошёл во вкус. Засранцу нравилось. Он преобразился, стал послушным, даже пластичным, словно пластилин в руках Дерека. И им обоим это было по душе. Хейл гладил юношеское тело, проходясь по родинкам, медленно двигаясь, не разгоняясь, стараясь не увлекаться. Стайлз шумно дышал, иногда болезненно морщась. Дерек склонился, облизав его ухо, прошептав, что он сексуален. И резко толкнулся. Стилински тихо завыл. Это был призыв к действию. И Дерек решил себя не сдерживать. Он взял властно парня за бока, дёрнув на себя, сперва медленно, а затем быстро и ритмично начав вбиваться. Ему нравилось, как Стайлз отдавался. Он кусал губы, ёрзал время от времени, стонал, уже не зажимаясь и не стесняясь. И Хейл плыл, дыша рвано, уже потея, как бык. С улыбкой заметив, что член у парня не опал от проникновения и боли, тёк, выделяя смазку, увлажняя живот Стайлза.  
\- Ещё! Туда! – взвыл пацан, схватившись за руку Дерека, взмолившись. – Повтори своё движение! И сильнее!  
Тот улыбнулся, отказывать не стал. С каждым толчком Хейл выбивал из парня вздохи, заставляя его потеть, облизывать губы. С каждой фрикцией он сам уносился куда-то, держась лишь за стоны Стайлза и просьбы продолжать, потому что поганец кайфовал. Он сам подхватил себя под коленями, обеспечив свободный доступ, и стал быстро-быстро произносить имя любовника. Дерек распластал его на постели, загнанно дыша, мощно толкаясь, делая перерывы, вгоняя с силой в жаркое нутро свой ствол. В Стайлзе было хорошо. А в совокупности с мольбами и языком, который постоянно облизывал пересохшие губы, яйца поджимались от удовольствия. Дерек видел, как Стилински уже весь дрожит и задыхается. Он обхватил его пенис, начав дрочить, смотря с наслаждением, как зрачки Стайлза расширяются, как он кривит свой большой рот, замирает и с тихим криком кончает, в ту же секунду томно закатывая глаза. Судорога прошила Хейла, он успел выйти, стянуть презерватив и с оттягом отдрочить Стайлзу на пах, почти рыча. Удивительно, что Стилински молчал, наблюдая за оргазмом соседа с неприкрытым восхищением, хотя сам еле-еле успел отдышаться. Дерек, словно сломавшийся сперва, оперся о локоть, а потом завалился на бок, смотря на Стайлза. А тот счастливо улыбался ему.  
\- Вот теперь ты официально гей-не-девственник.  
\- Я не знал, что быть им настолько паршиво, - прохрипел школьник. – По мне проехались катком, разорвали зад, выпотрошили, но чёрт возьми, как это восхитительно! Дерек, - сказал он, - я знаю, что я не девчонка, и мы с тобой типа брутальные мужланы, которые не должны нежничать, но я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня. Пожалуйста.  
Хейл придвинулся, обхватив губами его болтливый рот, лениво целуя, исполняя просьбу.  
\- Останься, - попросил Стайлз, - отец вернётся только к восьми.  
\- Хорошо, если ты хочешь. Только, - он сделал паузу, а пацан успел уже испугаться, - за все твои проказы, я буду мстить. Говорю, чтобы ты был готов!  
Стайлз закивал, не став перечить, вытер свой живот от их спермы, перебрался через Дерека, подняв одеяло, и накрыл их. Уснул он отчего-то слишком быстро. Засопел, лёжа на животе, перекинув через грудь Дерека руку, бессознательно обнимая. Хейл же лежал, думая над тем, что сделал и почему. Он никогда не предполагал, что нагнёт подростка, тем более Стайлза – говорливого соседского пацана-воришку. Но отчего-то, в период, когда все его бросили, когда даже любимая машина сломалась, предав доверие, он оказался нужен лишь ему, этому несносному подростку, который испёк ради него печенье. Добиваясь внимания, он брал наглостью, откровенностью и подачками. И, по идее, Дерека должна была бесить каждая выходка Стилински, но на деле это возымело обратный эффект. Можно было сослаться на недотрах, груз проблем, одиночество. Что это была ошибка, лишь помутнение разума, и он не хотел всего этого. Но на самом деле, Стайлз ему действительно нравился. 

\- Сын! – требовательно позвал Стайлза отец.  
Подросток потянулся, ощущая себя разбитым, представляя, что всё его тело – открытая рана, но на коже не было ни одного синяка. Стилински открыл один глаз, уже зная, что Дерека нет, и дверь в его комнату была открыта.  
\- Доброе утро, пап, - крикнул он, чтобы родитель внизу услышал.  
\- Ага, ты мне скажи, - начал Джон недовольно, - ты уже завтракал?  
\- Нет.  
Стайлз вспомнил про печенье, которое, наверное, так и валяется посреди гостиной неубранное. Он встал, собрав свои вещи, быстро спрятав пустую упаковку от смазки и презервативы, надев пижамные штаны и футболку.  
\- А что? – Стайлз уже спускался по лестнице, с удивлением обнаружив, что пол был в идеальном состоянии, без единой крошки.  
Отец стоял у двери, недоумённо почёсывая затылок. Он заметил заспанного сына и растерялся.  
\- Ничего не пойму, - Джон хмыкнул, - либо нам не донесли молоко, либо его кто-то украл! Но это же абсурд, разве нет? – «шериф» посмотрел на сына.  
А тот стоял у дивана, наблюдая за ним, и счастливо улыбался, будто бы ему подарили коллекционного Бэтмена, первый комикс из линейки, новую машину и смартфон – всё за раз. Таким Стайлза Джон давно не видел.


End file.
